1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outboard motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A type of engine, including a plurality of cylinders and a plurality of pairs of injectors and spark plugs, is well-known (see Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. H10-331640). The cylinders are aligned in a predetermined direction, and each injector and spark plug is mounted to each cylinder. Each of the plurality of cylinders includes a combustion chamber, intake ports, and exhaust ports. The injectors and the spark plugs are alternately disposed in the predetermined direction, and are inserted through a delivery pipe extending in the predetermined direction.
It is assumed that a V-shaped engine includes a first bank and a second bank of cylinders, each of which is of the same type as the plurality of cylinders described in Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. H10-331640, about a crankshaft. To produce either an intake manifold or an exhaust manifold as a single component in this construction, it is required to reverse the positions of the intake ports and those of the exhaust ports between the first bank and the second bank.
Therefore, when the same arrangement order of the injectors and the spark plugs is used in the first bank and the second bank, this inevitably results in a difference in positions of the injectors with respect to both the intake ports and the exhaust ports between the first bank and the second bank. Thus, it is not easy to use a common construction for a fuel supply system including the injectors in the first bank and that in the second bank.